


For Some Reason

by IMayBeALittleOne



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Kinda, Multi, Romance, Slow Build, Song fics, chapter by chapter, idk what to tag this, not in sequential order, story is told
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMayBeALittleOne/pseuds/IMayBeALittleOne
Summary: Each chapter is dedicated to a pairing whether it be OC/Player or Player/Player but chapter do correlate to an overall story, just not told in the usual order.





	1. Madrid, Spain (Gorgeous)

After a grueling train ride and a total mess of renting a car for my two days in Madrid, I was greatly looking forward to checking into my hotel and throwing myself onto my rented mattress. However, a familiar ache in my stomach warned me that going straight to the hotel to sleep would not end as smoothly as I hoped. So instead, I did a quick search for a grocery store near the hotel I was set to sleep at and took the small detour. Sure I would need to cook it when I got to the hotel which would put my hopes of getting to sleep a bit further back on my timeline for the rest of the day, but it would save some cash. The worst part was Spain’s traffic. It was a Sunday evening so I should have expected it. Any travellers would be heading back for the night, getting ready for work come Monday morning. I would be doing the same, it just wasn’t as familiar to me as it must have been to them. 

Pulling over to park, I leaned my head down and scanned the street till I saw the little sign that read the name my phone had given me. It seemed to be a small shop, they would only have the essentials. For one meal, the essentials would work. Grabbing my purse, I checked my reflection in the mirror. Anticipating the trip I had worn absolutely no makeup, not wanting to deal with raccoon eyes in the event I napped on the train. Sadly, this meant I looked even paler than usual, nothing allowing my eyes to pop enough to pull the attention away from the sunken dark bags below them. I looked like I had just crawled out of bed. With a roll of my eyes, I flew open the car door and made my way onto the sidewalk. Let Madrid see me barefaced, it would have to happen at some point. Walking into the small store, I was still relieved to see only a few people bustling about. Two of which were employees I would assume from their matching outfits. 

“Good evening Miss, can I help you with anything?” One of the employees, a chipper looking young girl, asked as she noticed me walk in. 

“No thank you, just going to browse,” I replied back, the Spanish feeling foreign on my tongue. I had hoped to get some practice in before going for the interview, so I guess you could say everything has its bright side. “Actually, where do you keep the vegetables?” I corrected, slowly looking over the few aisles. 

“Along the far wall, and then the registers are here just to your left when you’re all ready to pay,” the girl informed me, using hand gestures to match her speech before handing me a small basket. With a quick thank you I walked past her, making my way down the first aisle. I grabbed a few things once I saw them. A loaf of bread, peanut butter, a jar of pasta sauce, before turning down the next aisle and continuing. Though most of the brands were strangers to me, I grabbed at random, hoping for the best. I rounded off by walking around the perimeter of the store, finally coming in contact with the cold refrigerators from which I grabbed cheese and coffee creamer. Though I had not noticed him before, as I made my way towards the fruits and vegetables, I noticed the other person who was shopping. He had his back to me, inspecting a tomato from what I could see on display beside him. He was tall, lean, the grey short sleeved shirt on his torso clinging to his shoulders. From what I could see his skin was littered with tattoos, all rather random looking. Colorful and bright, but still tasteful. I dropped my gaze to the cucumbers and lettuce which were in front of him and to the left, putting him out of my view as I picked some for my basket. However, when I turned to look for a mango for my ritualistic morning smoothie, I had an unobstructed view of his front. And boy, was this man not breathtaking. Perhaps that’s not even the right way to describe it. As my eyes washed over his short cut hair, sharp features, his muscled arms and large hands, and then back to his face. There was only one thought in my head.

 

Gorgeous.

 

I stared only a moment too long. As soon as his head began to tilt upwards from where is gaze was concentrated on the tomato still in his hand, I turned back. Fumbling for my phone I had thrown in the basket. When I was finally able to locate it, I immediately pretended to be busy. Texting, googling, checking my apps, all as I slowly moved towards the mango I really needed to get. To not have a mango smoothie would throw off the horribly important day I was to have tomorrow. This gorgeous stranger no matter how intimidating could not be so influential as to ruin an entire day. So I slowly inched my way towards the table of fruits located a few feet away to the right of where he stood. I didn’t look up from my screen, instead glancing at the ground every step or two to make sure I didn’t run into anything. When I had safely made it to the table, had my hand on the all important mango, then and only then did I allow my eyes to flicker towards-

 

Shit.

 

He was looking, right at me. One single glance, a moment for weakness and curiosity, and suddenly I was stuck, gazing into a pair of rich, dark brown eyes. For a moment I seemed to lose the ability to breathe, maybe breathtaking was a good term, but when his eyebrow seemed to move slightly up, as if to indicated he was waiting for something, I took in a quick breath and tore my eyes away. I quickly placed the mango safely in my basket before beginning to walk around the table, going the opposite way of the gorgeous stranger. I almost had my back turned to him, almost had a view of the front door when.

“Excuse me.”

 

Damn it.

 

His voice. I felt my eyes close for a moment before they shot back open. But God, that voice. The smooth accent and beautiful words were surrounded by such a deep, full, intense, I couldn’t find the right word to describe the way his voice made my lungs begin to concave, sending the threat of a shiver down my spine. I paused, for one moment to collect my bearings before I began to turn back, willing myself not to look back at those vivid ey-

 

Fuck.

 

There they were again. Those goddamn eyes. I blinked hard, forcing myself to look at his cheeks, his nose, his lips, all of which were still rather distracting, but none as magnetic as his eyes. Jesus, I don’t know if I could survive those eyes and that voice at the same time.

“Yes?” I called back, sounding unsure of myself. I couldn’t help the small waver in my voice, too preoccupied with trying desperately not to look into his eyes. 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry if I did,” he responded, taking a step closer to me. I immediately felt my back straighten, my eyes still moving every few seconds to anywhere but his own as he began to approach me.

“It’s alright. I’m just a bit on edge, first day in a new city. You just caught me off guard, it’s okay,” I rambled slightly, cutting myself off with a quick bit of the tongue. I was always known to overshare when backed into a corner.

“Oh, I just assumed that- well never mind. Where are you from?” the gorgeous stranger asked, moving his basket from one hand to another as he stopped, now standing a respectful distance from myself. I swallowed down the lump of nerves in my throat before opening my mouth to respond. 

“America, originally, but I just finished studying in Paris,” I explained, consciously trying not to go too far, share too much to this total stranger. He may have been the most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes on, but that doesn’t make it any less dangerous to share every detail of myself. 

“Ah, what did you study?” He asked, seemingly comfortable with keeping the conversation going despite my slightly closed off nature. As I hesitated to reply, he must have noticed my demeanor. “I’m sorry, I’ve gone all into asking questions without even introducing myself. My name is Sergio, Sergio Ramos,” He introduced himself, holding out his hand between the two of us. I glanced at the tanned skin for a moment longer than appropriate before reaching out to place my own in it.

“Cara, Cara Dietracht. It’s nice to meet you Sergio,” I replied, watching as his hand clasped around my own before turning it and pulling it up to his mouth. I watched, my lips slightly parted as his own pressed against the cool skin of my hand. For another moment of weakness, I glanced up into his warm eyes, now slightly lowered as his head dipped down. 

“It has been a pleasure to meet you Cara.”

Eyes. His freaking beautiful chocolate brown eyes and- That voice, God I can imagine so many sinful things that voice could say to me. Just imagining it, the way those words would sound soaked in that deep, timbre-

Gorgeous.

“So, if I can ask, what are you doing in Spain?” Sergio asked, loosening the grip he had on my hand as he straightened himself. Quietly taking in a deep breath, I pulled my hand away from his, unable to articulate any words while his skin was in contact with my own. As his hand dropped back to his side I felt the disappointment weighing in my stomach, wanting to reach back out despite how freaking weird that would be.

“I got called in for a job interview here. I live in France still so I had to come down early otherwise I wouldn’t be able to make it on time,” I explained, cringing as I realized it was even hard for me to understand my words. “How about you? What do you do?” I asked, trying to shift the conversation from its original and ongoing topic being me. Sergio seemed to pause at this, as if really thinking of how to answer. Still unable to look away from his brown eyes, I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. “Unless you’re like a mobster, then I don’t want to know and you don’t need to say anything,” I blurted out, not even thinking as the words left my lips. After hearing myself I felt my eyes go wide in shock as I opened my mouth to apologize but could not find any words to do just that. Despite my flabbergasted state, I was treated to one of the most beautiful, breathtaking, stunning sights to ever grace my eyes. In the middle of my mindless rambling and following shock, the corner of Sergio’s mouth began to twitch until it finally pulled up into an amused smirk. Good God, I never thought another human being could be so, so, alluring and enchanting and just down right gorgeous. 

“No worries, I play football, nothing illegal there,” Sergio laughed as he spoke, a soft sound that just came out between his words. Suddenly it felt like it was all too much. His eyes, his voice, that laugh, the way his lips were turned up, so inviting and soft looking, the ever fading imprint of his hand around my own, the whiff of cologne that I could just make out from the distance between us. I felt the sudden urge to back away, give myself more thinking room as though being physically further from him would stop my brain from analyzing every feature on his face, the small marks along his neck, either bruises or birthmarks, the start of his collarbone that just peeked out from below his relatively thin shirt. But at the same time, all I wanted to do was get closer, close enough that I could see him, not just this obscured picture I got from a distance, but that perfect view only obtained when you zoom in close enough, focus long enough to see it.

So instead of doing that crazy shit. I stood still. Perfectly still, watching his mouth and his eyes and his hands as he moved the basket between them. Because staring at the man is a much better option than the ones listed above.

“That’s good. I would hate to someday be watching the television one day and your picture to pop up with a ‘Most Wanted’ sign below it. Then I would have to think to myself, ‘I met that man, the first person I truly met in Madrid, and he totally could have killed me’,” I joked back, causing Sergio’s smirk to grow into a full blown grin as he laughed. I laughed along with him, chuckling to myself to take away from the creepiness of my simply staring at him in utter wonder as he painted the prettiest picture with his uncensored expressions.

“That would be rather unfortunate. I’ll try not to get arrested for anything that might make it on the news, alright?” he joked back, seemingly leaning forward towards me, his head tilted down so that he could more easily look into my eyes.

“That would be appreciated,” I smiled back, shifting my basket as I finally noticed how sore my arm was becoming. In a split second, I suddenly remembered that not only was I not alone with Sergio, I was in a store in which there were two other people. I finally tore my eyes away from Sergio’s long enough to scan over the store, noticing the two employees quickly shifting their attention elsewhere as they noticed me finally coming back to my wits. I also became much more aware of how dark it had become outside. I couldn’t have been in here for long, at least not long enough for it to get too late to check into my hotel. I glance back at Sergio who seemed to finally be coming out of whatever haze the two of us had entered once speaking as well. I spared him a small smile as I moved to grab my purse, too aware of how intense my attraction to this total stranger had become. “I should really be going, the hotel I’m staying at has very strict check in times,” I explained, finally turning my full body away from Sergio.

“Of course, perhaps I’ll run into you again some time soon Cara,” Sergio responded, just a bit of questioning in his voice as he smiled at me. I felt my own expression turn bashful as I began to step away from the new acquaintance. 

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see. It was lovely speaking with you Sergio,” I said honestly, moving further away from him and closer to the aisles through with the door outside would lie. 

“The pleasure is mine. Safe travels on your journey, and good luck with your interview,” he called back as I made my way in between the aisles.

“Thank you. Have a nice night Sergio,” I turned my back finally, walking to the front of the store with my basket and wallet in hand. The chipper employee checked through the basket, placing the items in two paper bags before announcing the total, all the while sending my knowing smirks. I paid in total before grabbing my bags and heading out, willing myself not to glance back. I made my way outside of the store, letting out a deep breath before accidentally turning my head back towards the door. And then, his eyes met mine once more. He was in the first aisle now, a loaf of bread in his colorful hands as he watched me. We shared one last smile before I ducked my head down and began towards my car. Tossing the bags in the passenger seat, I quickly climbed into the car, thankful for the privacy of the automobile. Once settled inside, I allowed for the all consuming grin to take over my mouth. My emotions threatening to bubble over as though they had been left in a closed pot on a hot stove for a bit too long. I ran my hands over my face with a content sigh as his eyes made their way back to the front of my mind. Everything about him was sitting there, as though I could still reach out and touch him. His hands, his arms, his chest, his neck, his cheeks, his eyebrows, his eyes.

 

Gorgeous.


	2. Thrown to the Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip
> 
> Translators aren't meant to stay with the same people forever. And when Cara hears of a young German about to be thrown into a Spanish club with no knowledge of the language, she can't turn away.
> 
> Neymessi

“The new goalkeeper is supposed to be starting training today,” Gerard piped into the growing conversation between his fellow players. The first training session of the season always had quite a spotlight on it, but there were far more people than usual, more unfamiliar faces with employee badges. The rest of the huddle around him turned, surprised that it had been him to give an answer to the questions they were all throwing around. 

  


“Which one? I thought we were having two new keepers?” Neymar asked, trying to think back to the update Enrique had given them about their squad for the year. Players moved around every year, but it was a bit less expected to have both goalkeepers leave at the same time. They had all been dreading the work it would take to get two new keepers worked into the club.

  


“Bravo isn’t coming yet, I think he’ll be here for the third session or so, they brought in Ter Stegen early so he can get used to the translator,” Xavi explained, walking up to the group and smiling as everyone greeted him. The team was happy to be back for the next season, despite all the challenges up against them.

  


“Oh yeah, he’s German right?” Marc Bartra wondered out loud, leaning onto Rafinha as he continued to stretch his leg.

  


“Yep. And guess who they hired to be his on site translator,” Gerard teased, watching as everyone looked at him in confusion. “Cara Dietrich.” 

  


“No way.”

  


“You have to be shitting me.”

  


“That can’t be right.”

  


“She left Bale? He’s going to die without her.”

  


Almost all of the players threw out their own opinions, all of them shocked by the news. Gerard laughed at their surprise, looking around at the entire group as he nodded. 

  


“Apparently her contract was only for the year. Ramos said something about how Bale was more comfortable with the team and she got a call up about a young German boy about to be thrown to the wolves and signed on immediately,” Gerard explained, remembering his own surprise when Sergio had shared the news one day after a practice session for the Spanish team. Most everyone on the Barcelona team knew of Cara, if not personally then simply from seeing her on the side of the pitch during games, sitting with the benched players of Real Madrid. 

  


“But why would she want to work here? Madridistas hate us,” Rafinha pointed out, switching with Marc so that he could stretch out while they waited for Enrique to come and break up the gossip squad.

  


“Not necessarily. She’s always been perfectly pleasant when I’ve been around her. I guess Ramos hasn’t been able to taint her good nature yet,” Gerard joked, moving over to stand next to Lionel as the shorter man joined the group to the sound of his own greeting. 

  


“Oh shut up Geri! You are perfectly pleasant with Ramos off the pitch but that doesn’t mean you don’t take every chance you get to say something spiteful,” Sergio Busquets chimed in, scoffing at Gerard’s previous comment. The rest of the group laughed as Gerard’s mouth opened in shock. Before he was able to throw back a smart comment, he was cut off by the sound of Luis Enrique calling out to the team.

  


“Good morning! Everyone here or are we still waiting on some?” Enrique asked, his eyes running over the many faces as he approached the team. To his left stood Cara Dietrich, just a step behind him though she strayed in step with the man on her opposite side, Marc-Andre Ter Stegen.

  


“All here. Good morning to you as well,” Xavi responded, his own voice prompting any who hadn’t to turn around and face their manager as he stopped right in front of the team captain.

  


“Everyone, this is Cara Dietrich. I’m sure some of you are familiar with her for her work. She is here to help our new goalkeeper, Marc-Andre Ter Stegen. He does not speak Spanish so she will be translating for us, that is unless any of you know and understand German,” Enrique joked, causing a smile to appear on Cara’s face as everyone on the team shook their head. 

  


“Good morning. It’s very nice to meet all of you and I look forward to working with you,” Cara spoke up, introducing herself to the group. “If you ever find that I am not near when you need something translated feel free to let Enrique or Xavi know as they have my number.” The team nodded as Gerard shot Cara a wide grin. Cara couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at her friend’s expression as Enrique blew his coaching whistle and told everyone to move to warmups.

  


“So you just let him know that he should be able to just watch and follow along. I’ll let you know when we need to move into more position oriented training,” Enrique said, shaking Ter Stegen’s hand before he moved away from the two and walked around to the other side of the group who had begun to move into groups to practice passing. 

  


“You should be able to just watch and follow along. They’re just starting out with drills but listen, if you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask me okay. I’m here to make this transition as smooth and comfortable as possible for you, so don’t worry about looking stupid. You won’t,” Cara switched to German as she turned to Ter Stegen, resting a comforting hand on his upper arm as he looked down at her. Cara could tell by his expression that he was relieved to hear German again. The entire morning had been all Spanish save for a sentence or two when Cara introduced herself to him. With a soft smile, Cara patted the taller man’s arm before moving to follow Enrique, planning on keeping a respectful distance with still enough room to call back if Ter Stegen needed to ask her something. Before she could get more than a step away, she felt a large hand wrap around her own arm, causing her to look back at Ter Stegen in curiousity. 

  


“You will be here the whole time, right?” he asked, sounding small despite the looming height difference between the two. Cara felt her expression soften further as she looked up at the German.

  


“Of course. I’ll be just off to the side if you need anything,” she explained, hoping her words would reassure the rather nervous looking man. Though he was just a year older than her, he looked much older. His demeanor at the moment matched someone much younger with much less experience, but she could tell once he became more comfortable he would be the mature type. Ter Stegen gave her a sharp nod before releasing her arm and moving to join the group. Cara watched with a smile as a few of the guys reached out and shook his hand, others calling out a greeting while ones like Rafinha and Neymar slapped his back before moving him into an open position. 

  


“Cara! You can stay with me while we get started,” Enrique called out, drawing the translator’s attention away from the goalkeeper. Cara nodded quickly, paying Ter Stegen one last glance but getting caught in the eyes of another as she moved towards the manager. She offered Messi a kind smile before turning her head and taking her place beside Enrique as he began to chant out to the group. For the rest of the warmups Cara felt eyes on her, and more than once caught Messi looking away as soon as she turned her head. She tried to wrack her head for her last encounter with the Argentinian, but could come up with scarce memories other than shaking his hand at the beginning of the game. For the rest of the session she pondered, trying to watch the group and get to know the usual schedule for the training session, but she couldn’t help the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something.

  


\------------

  


In the locker room, Lionel listened as voices filed out into the hallway. Slowly, one by one, the room emptied. The last person before himself being Gerard who wrapped the shorter man up in a hug before heading out, rambling about spending the rest of the day with Milan and Shakira. With the final player closing the locker room door behind them, Leo leaned against the wall in front of him. He let out a heavy sigh as he thought about the day's activities. He tried not to think about her, he really did. But Ter Stegen was the centre piece of the day, and so his newly appointed translator would reasonably come to mind as well. Leo let out another sigh as the inevitable thoughts of the last time he had seen the American woman came rushing back as well. Before he was took wrapped up in his own thoughts, a sudden bang echoed through the locker room, pulling his attention back together as he stood up from the wall.

  


“Sorry, didn’t see that… thing,” Neymar apologized, his expression rather sheepish as he looked at Leo from across the room. Leo looked over the younger man, noting his damp chest and the loose towel that hung around his hips. Neymar had always preferred to take his time in the shower.

  


“How did you not see it Ney? It doesn’t move or anything,” Leo laughed back, noticing how odd Neymar looked, clinging to the shelf he had knocked into, his cheeks almost flushing as he stared at Messi.

  


“Well, I mean, I didn’t. Um,” Neymar stuttered, raising a hand to his wet hair as he tried to figure out a way to explain himself. Leo chuckled, turning around to pull on his sweatshirt before he grabbed his shoes and and headed to the bench to sit. Neymar watched him, unsure of himself. Once Leo had sat and started to bend over to tie his shoes, Neymar began to move to his own locker, grabbing his bag of clothes to change into as silence filled the room. He tried to dress quickly, not wanting it to seem like he was hoping to linger longer just to be with Messi, though he had to admit to himself that ihe definitely was. “So what do you think of Ter Stegen?” Neymar blurted out, cringing as he realized how not casual he sounded. He was always so off his game when Leo was around. 

  


“He seems alright. The whole language barrier is a bit difficult but nothing we can’t work with,” Leo responded, standing up from the bench before he moved to grab his phone and wallet from the stood next to his name. 

  


“Yeah, yeah. But I mean, the whole translator thing is a bit weird right? I mean, I wonder how the Real Madrid guys dealt with it last year with Bale,” Neymar added on, hopeful to keep the conversation going as he hurried to pull on his pants. With that, Leo felt himself hesitant to respond, mulling over his words as he fiddled with his phone. 

  


“It’s not that bad, we’ll learn to live with it. The bad thing would be if he didn’t even try to understand up, and he definitely seems like the type to make an effort,” Leo’s words were normal, but his tone was short, as if trying to get the message across that he didn’t want to talk without wanting to hurt the younger player’s feelings. Neymar was very good at listening, but not so good at understanding those little cues that laid beneath the surface.

  


“Anyway, she seems cool, despite the whole dating Ramos thing. I don’t think I ever actually met her. Had you before?” Neymar asked, slipping his phone into his back pocket as he grabbed his wallet and keys, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Leo let out a short breath of air before picking up his own bag from the floor. 

  


“No, not really. I was introduced to her at a game but, never talked to her myself. Are you heading out?” Leo asked, hoping to change the conversation as he moved to open the locker room door. He glanced back to see Neymar nodding as he moved to the door. Leo waited, holding open the door for Neymar to walk through before he followed him out.

  


“So are you doing anything for the rest of the day?” Neymar asked, finally taking note to change the subject as he and Leo walked side by side through the hallway back towards the entrance. Leo shrugged, pulling out his phone to make sure he wasn’t forgetting any plans before he responded.

  


“No. Probably just going to go to my place and chill. What about you?” Leo asked, looking over at his young teammate. Neymar immediately shook his head as he responded. 

  


“Nothing much. Rafinha and Dani were going to go out tonight to some party or something so I’ll just be at home, probably playing FIFA,” Leo chuckled as he turned his head to Neymar.

  


“Do you ever stop playing FIFA? I swear everytime I ask you what you were doing or what you are doing you always say you’re playing FIFA,” Leo laughed, his voice teetering on the edge of mocking Neymar as the other man felt his face flush once again.

  


“Of course I do! I do other things! Usually I’d go out with Rafa and Dani but they’re going to a club I hate so I have to pick my second choice which just so happens to be FIFA,” Neymar argued, trying to defend himself though he couldn’t help but get distracted by how adorable Leo looked. He was almost giggling as they walked down the hallway, finally finding the manners to try and cover up his laugh with his hand as he look straight in front of him, shaking his head from time to time as he tried to stop laughing. 

  


“Sure, sure. Whatever you say,” Leo laughed, moving ahead of Neymar as they approached the door to exit. Neymar started to say something else, anything else, to try and make a case for himself but was cut off as Leo continued. “Listen, if you ever get tired of playing FIFA, feel free to come over to my place. Some human contact outside of practice might help you out a bit,” Leo suggested, still laughing as Neymar froze in the doorway, Leo still holding it open as he watched Neymar. For a moment, Neymar didn’t move. Just staring at Leo as he tried to wrap his head around what he had just heard.  _ Come to my place sometime.  _ Leo and him had always been friendly, heck, Neymar would go as far as to say that he and Leo were rather close friends. But this, the idea of spending time with Leo at his home without anyone else there, that felt much more intimate than Neymar was used to. “Ney?” Leo called out, a puzzled expression overtaking his amused one as he stared at Neymar, still standing in the doorway. Neymar finally snapped out of it, shaking his head as he walked forward so Leo could let the door close. “You alright, Ney?” Leo asked, genuine concern layering his voice as Neymar continued to look at him with wide, unbelieving eyes. Neymar blinked, turning his head away once again as he fumbled for his keys.

  


“Yeah, yeah. All good. I’ll see you later Leo,” Neymar stumbled out, unlocking his car before he quickly began to walk towards it, not glancing back to see the now confused expression of Leo’s face. 

  


“Bye Neymar!” Leo called as Neymar ducked into his car. Neymar threw a hand out as if to wave goodbye before he slammed the car door shut and made quick business of getting the heck out of there. Leo watched as he made his way to his own vehicle, unlocking the doors as Neymar’s car whipped around the parking lot and started off towards the road. With a chuckle and a shake of the head Leo dropped into his own car. Neymar’s antics were less than usual but still happened often enough for everyone to know not to take them too seriously. Leo started his car, a small grin on his lips, all the while not even taking a second thought to reflect upon the exact moment Neymar’s face had dropped. Or perhaps, the exact words coming out of Leo’s own mouth when Neymar had his ‘moment’. All the same, Leo drove back home, not sparing a second thought as he settled into his living room, intent on relaxing for a few hours. He managed to get an hour or so in before he heard his phone go off beside him to ruin his otherwise peaceful silence. With a small sigh Leo picked up the phone to read the message that came through. 

  
**_Neymar:_ ** _ Is that offer still open? I am in need of socialization. _


End file.
